emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
The End of the Beginning
Prologue As I sit writing this I look back, the past few years have been, well, among other things, interesting. I went from college student, to wanderer, lost my humanity, and I dont mean mentally but physically, although Galvesians and homo sapien look alike, we are far from the same. Humans are weak, pathetic, engrossed by emotions and physical pain, But us Galvesians, oh we are beyond all that. We are stronger, faster, smarter, immune to the very things we, when we were human, allowed to be built. And the only way I see this world moving down a path of recovery is too abandon human nature and accept us into their lives. The other nations of this world, small, fighting for dominance. Like humans constantly do. Since one ape punched another ape, its all they did. We didn't. We started out as them, but we evolved, accepting the great menace into our life with open arms and compassion, and were rewarded with a new opportunity. No we didn't start out like they did, they immediately fought, we immediately created our nation through other means. With most of America the worst hit, there was little human resistance, and after our menace joined us, we forged the largest nation in this world now (well as far as we know). Above and below us the other nations only know war and bloodshed, and yes, we do too, we know it well after the last war, but we fight when we must, when it benefits us, not out of anger or malice or idiocy. Eventually, this world will meld to the Galvesian way, its their only hope of survival. I dont want world domination, but it has to happen if the swine want to evolve to a greater state of being like we did. Sometimes, I pester myself about the burden of knowing who helped cause all of this, the last conspirator in that dastardly plot to destroy the world. But loving him, I refuse to do anything to him. Or let anyone else outside off the government circle know of his part in it. Back on course, I pester myself about that, and the consequences. I had to rebuild the world, find talent in the rubble of this once great nation. Well, I dont know a time when the United States was great, maybe pre-World War 2 when Roosevelt was president and everyone was just getting back on their feet ? Like I said, I dont know, I do know is that I had to search most of this nation for the talent to get our new one going. And most of it came to me. Perseus was with me from the beginning, the Partlies joined the navy and, with their records, were immediately ranked to their current positions. Tayte kind of just found himself in the middle of no where, but he must have been a gift of good fortune by karma, so, its fine by me he came because then I didn't have to let the Air Corps be run by myself anymore. Rastafari, I have know idea where he came from, bu he was one of my best friends, he over saw the construction of every ship in our Corps now. Seeing such compassion drove me to continue running this state was well as possible, sure many people call me rigid, but its hard not to become that way with so much stress wearing down on you for so long. 5 years, maybe not long to you, but your not the Alphagrammaton of the AA worlds largest (possibly), most powerful nation and you dont have the burden of so many things. My family is probably long dead, I honestly never had much in common with them anyway. But, dwelling on the past is bad. Oh my god that's kind of funny, that's all I've been doing. But, this is supposed to be an autobiography, so, its justified. I guess I should end this damn prologue before it gets too long, maybe I should make it as long as possible since everyone else writes these things like they're trying to knock you out on page one. Eh, I want people to read this, not get bored. So...this is the end of my prologue. Cheers. The Beginning The office was small, quaint, just the way I like it. It had been but a year, and the new capital was all ready more fabulous then I would have expected. The Blood Guards closed the doors behind me and it locked itself, something I wanted added out of my own paranoia. Well, that's what happens when your fighting radioactive creatures for a year. In our case, we became the very thing we were fighting, while simultaneously defending ourselves against Perfection. I tossed my jacket onto my desk, and sat in the chair. Behind me was almost 5 foot thick glass, I think it was crystal. I made a mental note to ask Perseus later. Outside the rain dripped down onto the window sill, and down a series of pipes where it would be distilled. In Galvesia we dont waste anything. Not even toilet water, but lets not get into that. Someone pounded at the door, and when I asked who it was nothing happened. The city had literally just been built, with only civilian workers and the government (and their military escort) in place yet. I wondered who it was, maybe someone giving praise ? The door was pounded on again, with more force. Then I realized what was going on. Another assassination attempt. To me, they were getting pretty fucking annoying. The door finally smashed in (all doors are sliding doors, once again a defense mechanism like most of our society), and I barely ducked as one of the Blood Guards bodies, used as a ram, flew past my head. I with drew my knife, swinging it at the first enemies knee, hearing a deafening screech. Another assassin ran through the door, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled away by someone. I shrugged and flipped my knife to a stabbing position, and jammed it into the former assassin's kidney, causing him to buckle to the floor in a pool of crimson blood. I wiped the blood on my already dirty shirt, and stepped through the door. Obviously the other Blood Guard with an arrow in his ear was the unlucky member of a bad placed arrow mishap. I literally chuckled and yanked it out of him, causing him to look at me in slight pain but not showing it. I smiled sinisterly, knowing their training was so perfect. The other assassin was bleeding all over my new silk floor, so I had the guard grab him and throw him in the trash heap for "disposal". Galvesian disposal, also called the "Unworthy" process. I was in for a treat, I always loved watching failures be turned into an Unworthy. Stripped of their minds, wonderful eh ? Walking back in my office I noticed the blood actually made the rug look better, and I smiled again. Seems like I smiled too much, as the guard stared at me before the door closed and auto-locked. I wiped my knife clean and sheathed it again, and leaned back in my chair. It was fun and swively, so I swiveled around looking at the small space. Had records in paper and on my laptop, had maps, globes, everything I would need for the duration of my term (the rest of my life in essence). Suddenly feeling hungry, I stood up, donned my jacket, and opened the door. Outside was empty. Something that never happened. I sighed from the constant annoyance of the assassins. Speaking to no one, I said "You always intrude into other peoples schedules dont you." Shaking my head angrily and opening the door out of the capital building, I felt the winter breeze and shivered. The Confederate's up north, attacking Texarkana, caused huge amounts of smoke to blot out the sun, and the winter was unusually cold. They were getting close to the Texan border, and I didn't like that. I already had a plan to drive them back. The Middle of the Beginning The streets were slightly empty, with only a few or more people walking down them like I was. Now you may wonder "Wasn't she just attacked by assassins and now she's just walking down the street ?!" Yes, I was walking down the street and if you read above I was attacked by assassins. Most of our communities are very local, and I knew a lot of people just by name and face. And the annoyances who came into my office were little more than practice. Now, where was I ? Oh right. The whiplash from the sandy streets began to sting, as the winds gained strength. I ducked into a nearby store until they died down, glancing around at the new building. Everything inside, the architecture and all, was purely Galvesian. I could see it in the stark curves and long smooth surfaces. But whatever was in the store, what the owner was selling, was definitely BA. Walking down a row of shelves I saw an original copy of the Shakespearean classic Romeo & Juliet. I couldn't help but gasp a little when I saw what else was on the shelves. Things I hadn't seen since college, and items I had never seen before at all. Still in shock I looked around for the owner, seeing nobody around. I stepped forward and a short man quickly scuttled to the counter from a back room. "Oh my..." he said, "Are you who I think you are ?" he said as he looked me up and down with his glasses. "Um, if that means Alphagrammton of this nation you are correct." I said slightly proud, slightly boastful. His face confused, he just muttered "Well, what would someone as busy as you be in my store ?" "Its out of the wind isn't it ? And I happened to look about and would like to purchase Romeo & Juliet back there." I pointed to the shelf. "Alright then, put your wrist in the receiver, ah you know what to do." he said, watching me place it on the cash register as he got the book. "I never did catch your name..." I said, trying to reopen the conversation. "Well, that may be because I never said it." He scanned my wrist then handed me the book. "Perhaps you will catch it in the future." he said with a sarcastic grin. I just squinted my eyes at him and whistled for Moonlight to come over, which she was quickly doing before I even beckoned her (in case your wondering, Moonlight is my dog). The sand continued to blow, and she shook it off her coat as we trotted down the street, passing by other traveler's carts and such. The civilians were arriving, some had even camped outside the city. Now they settled in and found their housing assignments. I smiled at the passers by, and continued to my destination. The train station was the largest in the entirety of Galvesia, and could refuel and set off 9 maglev trains at once. It was amazing to me, hell it still is. As the civilians disembarked into the new capital I fast walked to the back of the train, the "Government" section, and climbed aboard. Moonlight followed and lay at my feet as the sliding door closed and the train whisked down the rails again. I leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes and breathing in the stale yet crisp air. The ding made me open my eyes and step towards the door, but I was dumb enough in forgetting that we were just entering a tunnel. I sighed and sat back down, looking around the lavish train section. "Why is everything always so lavish..." I thought, despising special treatment.